


Teacher's Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Vibrators, in which Tsukumoya is Izaya's private maths teacher while he is at Raira, private teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, studying with someone else gets more interesting results than doing it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

“Solve the equation, Orihara.”

 

The raven nodded reluctantly, too focused on the problem at hand to even consider giving him a rude response. To that, Tsukumoya smirked. It was so easy to make the teenager feel frustrated because of the examples he came up with. He could tell that Izaya had tried multiple times to convince his parents about how, in his opinion, his private maths tutor wasn’t appropriate for him, yet it seemed that Kyoko and Shirou Orihara would beg to differ.

 

Their son’s marks had improved considerably, and even though they weren’t exactly aware of how he had achieved such an impressive feat, they were happy as long as his marks stayed as they were.

 

Ah, yes. Izaya had a privileged mind… but he lacked motivation. Quite advanced for his age, it was difficult to get him to do something he didn’t feel interested in. After all, he was leaning more and more towards infamous, shady grounds… and maths weren’t as needed as knowing how to charm people with nothing more than sweet nothings and a kind smile.

 

Indeed, he was talented… but in order to become independent, he would have to graduate first.

 

Watching the teen could be very entertaining for Tsukumoya. The tutor wasn’t sure whether Izaya licked and bit his lips on purpose or unconsciously, although something told him it was a bit of both in most cases. In this particular one…

 

Well, what is a good game without something at stake?

 

That tongue darted out more than once to moisten cracked, parted lips, looking all the more tempting on that focused expression. Only the sound of a pen scraping against the paper could be heard in the room, silence being the key to this activity. Yes, teasing the younger male always proved to be interesting, but he had to leave a bit of room so he could have the possibility of winning this round. Some would find it amusing, how the overly active informant could sit on the same place for an hour without uttering a single word.

 

A miracle.

 

Tsukumoya had his own homework to tend to. Not too fond of classes that required a physical presence, as moving from his apartment was already a big achievement for him, his major was mostly done online, except for exams. That allowed him to work on his own studies on his laptop while his pupil of sorts struggled to solve the problem he had written for him.

 

“I’m done.”

 

And ah, there was no helping the way Izaya’s hand seemed to tremble for a second when he handed the tutor his notebook, all numbers and scratched out lines that were nothing but mistakes. A second too much, and the raven mentally cringed in distaste, wary of what could happen. It was no surprise to see the lips of his teacher curl upwards with ill intent.

 

“Not confident about your own work? Now that’s a first.”

 

Ugh, he hated him, so much that that smug smile made his blood boil. Despite all of that, Izaya only scowled, keeping any insults he might have wanted to say on the tip of his tongue, right where there would be no consequences for their existence. Who knew what would happen if he dared to contradict him when he was correcting that math problem… probably nothing good.

 

There was too much at stake this time… and he definitely couldn’t afford to lose. Shifting on the place he was sitting on the floor, he tried not to fumble with his hands while he waited for the verdict.

 

He had gone over it twice, just to make sure that all operations were done correctly and without fail, and yet, there was this inkling feeling at the back of his mind…

 

“You’re wrong again, Orihara.”

 

A scoff escaped the raven’s lips, almost giving himself whiplash when he turned to face his sadistic tutor. At this stage, he didn’t believe a thing---- but the fact still stood; Tsukumoya hardly ever lied.

 

“...That can’t be possible. Look at it again.” He mumbled, teeth clenched and mask almost crumbling. They had been at this particular page for an hour, but it seemed that Izaya was unable to get this particular kind of exercise inside his head.

 

Surprisingly, the teacher chuckled.

 

“What a preposterous assumption. I know that your pride is probably the biggest thing you have, next to your ridiculous ego, but I am quite sure that I know how to do my work, and as a private teacher, yours, actually… I am quite sure I can tell just when you are and when you aren’t right.”

 

Izaya only sent a glance towards the paper on the desk, eyes narrowing. It would be so easy to just grab it and rip it into tiny little _pieces_. Not even his switchblade would be needed for the task, it would be so much more satisfying to do it with his own hands…

 

“Besides...” Tsukumoya continued, not giving the paper a single look as he watched carefully every single one of the emotions that flickered across the teen’s face.

...Really, it was all too amusing to see him in this state.

 

“----Where would be the fun in telling you exactly where you went wrong? You will never learn if I hand you over the solutions all that easily. You are seventeen, Orihara, not five, even though I question myself if your mental age is even lower, at times like these.”

 

“If I am that much of a bother you can always quit. Life would be so much better without you.” He replied, the corners of his mouth tilting downwards as his mood kept getting worse and worse. What an insult to his intelligence.

 

_How dare he…_

 

“Oh, don’t pout. You are only proving my point further. Now then…  _try again._ ”

 

Izaya couldn’t quite keep in the gasp that escaped his lips when the thing inside him whirred to life, vibrating against his walls. This. This had been what they had put at stake before starting the lesson, after the teen crossed a line the last day they had classes.

 

Truth be told, he had laughed at the small bullet, saying how such a thing would be completely inoffensive. With almost tears of laughter, the teen had only mumbled how he was bound to win this round. He should have been far more way the moment Tsukumoya didn’t add anything.

 

Shifting on his place, he wondered if the other could hear the low buzzing sound the vibrator made, still at low intensity. It wasn’t that difficult to deal with, but its steady rhythm was distracting. The younger male didn’t have to look upwards to spot the small remote on the hands of his tutor, who watched him closely. Carefully crafting a smile, he grinned at the observer.

 

“Is that all? How lame.”

 

“I’m glad that you think so, as this is just level two. Ah, you’re right. How could I underestimate you so? You are obviously tougher than this, right? Here, my treat.” Turning it up a notch, he watched as that grin turned into a grimace, eyebrows knitted together and jaw clenched shut.

 

The raven could hardly keep himself from moaning, biting his lips as he looked at the piece of paper awaiting him. He knew what he had to do, and yet he couldn’t understand just where he had made a mistake.

 

He couldn’t understand how he was supposed to concentrate like this, either.

 

Clenching his muscles, he tried to keep the vibrator in place, as to hopefully be in enough control of himself to get this over with, and quickly. He couldn’t dissimule the way his whole body shivered when he did so, and he was certain that if he had been standing, his knees would have given out under him.

 

How utterly humiliating would that be.

 

Careful not to look at the one enjoying his current condition, half lidded eyes stared at the piece of paper given to him, trying to ignore the way his pants felt tight and constricting. Almost desperately, he looked for the answer, but he found none. His free hand tightened its hold on his leg, almost clutching at covered skin.

 

A minute passed, but the toy never stopped, and Izaya found himself panting.

 

It was too much… but it wasn’t _enough_.

 

“I can’t find it like this…” His voice cracked slightly at the end, as a result of how the vibrator changed its position when he leaned forward. Its noises were louder now, muffled by his clothes and his own body, yet they resonated in his ears, the buzzing making him groan.

 

“Nonsense. You aren’t trying hard enough. Perhaps you need some more encouragement.” Again, the intensity was turned up, and Izaya’s eyes widened as his mouth opened in a silent scream, his upper body leaning over the low table on its own accord.

 

“I… I can’t…” He choked out, eyes clenching shut as the bullet brushed the right spot.

 

“Find it. I won’t let you come until you do.”

 

Unseeing, he shook his head, watching how letters and numbers swimmed before his eyes. If he couldn’t see it before, now the poor student couldn’t even manage to wonder what exactly he was supposed to check, mind hazy with pleasure that made his toes curl. He wouldn’t last much longer. But if he dared to come without ending the game…

 

The consequences and the possibility of going through all of this _again_ were terrifying.

 

Tsukumoya merely watched as his student came undone in front of him, quite fond of the pleasured, lost expressions he was making. Yes, he decided, this look suited him better.

 

“Would you look at that. Your mouth is useful for something other than talking about yourself. I wonder if it good for other things as well.” To that, Izaya only groaned, clutching at his hair with a single hand.

 

With a sigh, the tutor closed the lid of his laptop, moving closer to the shaking raven so that Izaya’s back leaned against his chest.

 

“You’re so tedious to deal with sometimes. Just like a child.” His tongue slowly licked its way down the column of his victim’s throat, relishing in the way his breath hitched when he sucked on it.

 

Smirking, he put the pen back into Izaya’s grasp, guiding his hand with his own towards the paper. Ah, it was a shame this position didn’t allow him to see his expression clearly when he made a single line, changing a minus sign for a plus.

 

“T-That’s----”

 

“Yes, that is correct. That was your only mistake. I figured you would need some help, seeing as your mental capacity is quite limited today. Not like it is that much superior any other day. As for your toy...” The older male took out the remote from his pocket, allowing the other to see that it was only at level eight. Izaya swallowed hard, quite sure of where this was heading to. “It would be a shame not to take advantage of its true power, now wouldn’t it, Orihara? Let’s make you sing.”

 

The remote set on the highest setting with a click, and Izaya’s body curled backwards, toes curling as his mouth let out a scream. His body didn’t seem to know whether he should grind down, humping his teacher for all he cared, or move away from the sensation rippling all over his body. None of them were possible, as Tsukumoya kept a strong grip around his waist, and the vibrator was too deep, too good, too intense…

 

He came with a loud moan, shifting restlessly on his lap until he had the compassion to turn off the device, and all of his limbs went limp on his grip. Ragged pants could still be heard, but with the vibrator turned off and their usual bickering gone, only silence prevailed as the teen basked in his afterglow.

 

“...You did it on purpose, didn’t you.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean, Tsukumoya.”

 

“I could have understood if you had a problem with yesterday’s problems, not this one. Really, Orihara. Are you this thirsty for attention? So childish.” Izaya laughed softly, still not quite aware of his surroundings.

 

“Ah, you’re so cynical.

  
\---- _It worked, didn’t it?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> What did I even write omg...  
> I blame enigmaticnovelist on tumblr.


End file.
